Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Lantana camara cultivar Robmornorg.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lantana plant, botanically known as Lantana camara, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Robmornorg.
The new Lantana is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Grain Valley, Mo. The objective of the breeding program is to create freely-flowering and vigorous Lantanas that root easily and do not produce seed.
The new Lantana originated from a self-pollination made by the Inventor during the summer of 1995 of the Lantana cultivar Radiation, not patented. The new Lantana was selected as a single plant from the resulting progeny of the self-pollination by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Grain Valley, Mo.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in Grain Valley, Mo. since 1995, has shown that the unique features of this new Lantana are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar Robmornorg have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment and culture such as temperature, light intensity, daylength, water status, and/or fertilizer rate or type without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Robmornorgxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Robmornorgxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Outwardly spreading, recumbent and mounding plant habit.
2. Densely foliated, full and bushy appearance.
3. Freely flowering habit.
4. Flowers that are initially yellow, then becoming orange and eventually red in color.
Plants of the new Lantana are most similar to plants of the parent, the cultivar Radiation. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Grain Valley, Mo., plants of the new Lantana differed from plants of the cultivar Radiation in the following characteristics:
1. Cuttings of plants of the new Lantana rooted more easily than cuttings of plants of the cultivar Radiation.
2. Plants of the new Lantana grew more vigorously than plants of the cultivar Radiation.